minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shade
Shade is the "final" boss found after defeating every other boss in the game. The Wither is, somehow, not required to find Shade. Shade is split into two halves, the slightly angelic "Light" half, the one that helps you fight the slightly demonic "Dark" half. The "Dark" half is the real boss. In order to enter Shade's dimension, all you have to do is make a line out of them, instead of making a proper portal. Once you have all the materials, it will immediately turn into a giant chest. It will jump VERY far up, about 192 blocks, and check if there are any blocks blocking it. All players playing will get a menu where they can choose to help fight Shade or not to. The half-heart gem does not affect Shade fully, but instead makes all of his forms have 80% of their normal health, but his attacks will be 5% stronger. Tactics After jumping into the giant chest, it will close behind you. A wolf will appear in front of you, and attempting to hit it or tame it will have a "No." approximately half a second after the action. (Shade) Well, I'm the bane of your existence! (Player) Uh... *Shade splits into two* (Light Shade) He's the "bane of your existence". Not me. (Dark Shade) Shut u- (Light Shade) Perhaps. (Dark Shade) Anyways, before your demise, let's start this FAIR. (Light Shade) He's being you for a bit, Player. Good luck. Fight I | Form I Dark Shade will have all of your items (copied, not taken). If you have a shield, he can't replicate it. He will nearly replicate your movements and attacks. It's optimal to attack when he stops moving for a second or two. Cutscene I This cutscene will play once his first form is defeated. (Dark Shade) At least you aren't THAT bad. (Player) You might have to try a bit harder than that, sorry. (Dark Shade) Let's take you down memory lane, shall we? (Light Shade) Don't worry. It'll be a creeper, zombie, or skeleton. I don't know. (Dark Shade) I heard that! You're actually correct. (Player) Well? (Dark Shade) Creeper time~ Fight II | Form II 15 creepers will then spawn, one of them being Shade. Shade will act like a regular creeper. Once you defeat every other creeper except Shade, he'll infuse himself with TNT and have an abnormally large explosion. Cutscene II (Dark Shade) I appear to have underestimated you. (Player) Yep! (Dark Shade) Let's cut to the chase already. (Light Shade) Oh god... Yep. Let's do this, Player! (Player) I have an actual name, you know. (Light Shade) I can't bother right now. Fight III Instead of Shade having a set amount of health, he will have a random amount of health within a range. It will be unknown to the player, because of the counter going up instead of down. Counter Range: 0 to 999 Battlefield Edits (10%) The player and Light Shade will have a set amount of time to get Dark Shade's counter to 1,000, ranging from 9-10 minutes. (33%) The battlefield is 5% smaller. (6.7%) Both Light Shade, Dark Shade, and the player are 30% stronger. (3.3%) A wolf will continuously run around the battlefield at 3x the speed of the Ender Dragon. If you kill it, you lose. Shade will be 5% weaker. Tactics Dark Shade can make small Ender Dragons and will throw them at the player, dealing 15 damage. This would leave a player with no armor at 2.5 hearts, but only deal 3 damage to a person with full diamond armor. Dark Shade can make Wither skulls appear in his hands and will throw them at the player, dealing 25 damage but being easier to dodge. Dark Shade will use bows frequently, doing 6-8 damage per hit. Dark Shade is vulnerable while creating the Wither Skulls and mini Ender Dragons, having a 3-5 second window of vulnerability. Light Shade takes advantage of this. A LOT. After Dark Shade creates projectiles, he can not make a projectile for 15 seconds. This does not apply to arrows. Counter Range: 1,000 to 4,999 Battlefield Edits (5%) The player and Light Shade will have a set amount of time to get Dark Shade's counter to 5,000, ranging from 30-35 minutes. (60%) The player will be teleported 5 blocks up every 4 minutes. (20%) The battlefield will have only three walls. (1%) Everything takes 300% knockback. Tactics Dark Shade opts for melee battle, holding his own sword. When he hits you, a set amount of HP is removed from you, based on the counter. His reach range is 6 blocks. Dark Shade has a 5% chance to switch to the wrong item to hit you, doing a mere 5-6 damage per hit. The reach range when switching to the wrong item is 5 blocks. Counter Range: 5,000 to 19,999 Battlefield Edits (2%) The player and Light Shade will have a set amount of time to get Dark Shade's counter to 20,000, ranging from 60-75 minutes. (0.01%) Dark Shade will have a slightly worse AI. (0.01%) Light Shade will have a slightly worse AI. (5%) Gravity is inverted. (5%) Speed of all characters will slow down over time; removing 1% speed every minute. (Not 99% -> 98%, it's 99% -> 98.01%) Tactics The fight will become much easier after the counter hits 20,000 due to Shade dropping his sword and not bothering to pick it up. Shade will summon bosses with a lower amount of HP when his counter hits a certain amount. Shade will tend to block-hit, and take half the damage. He deals 25 damage per hit. If you bow are more than 25 blocks away, he will start shooting his bow rapidly. Each shot deals 18-20 damage per hit.